You Know What I Need
by LastDayOfMagic
Summary: My one shot based on tonite's possible & teased kiss between Elena & Elijah.


_A/N: A quick one shot, not polished, in anticipation of tonight's possible Elejah kiss. Fingers crossed the scene is handled true to the history between them and doesn't destroy the ship. I worry with Elena's humanity turned off..._

* * *

"Elijah."

The Original slowly turned from the rail of the gazebo. He'd been studying the local Amish colony as they worked, their discipline inspiring. But he knew it was nearly time to leave - possessing the cure meant there wasn't time to stay in one place for long, and who better to run with than the most elusive vampiress... Katerina Petrova.

But while the smirk nearly matched, the rest didn't. He barely raised an eyebrow though inwardly he was shocked to the core. Her hair was slightly different - more alluring - and her dark eyes were cold. Hard. Still, he could never mistake her for her predecessor.

"Elena," he said, his signature amused smile settling in. Though unexpected, she was his most adored acquaintance. If nothing else, this would be interesting and infinitely more so when Katerina realized she was here. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I think you know," she murmured as she sauntered closer. His hands rested in his trouser pockets and he remained still, only his eyes following her movements. She stopped a few inches from him, her tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth. "I'm here to do what we do best, uninterrupted... Negotiate."

He chuckled in spite of himself, caught off-guard by this new version of her. "And what is there to negotiate now?"

She leaned close to his ear, her breath tickling against his neck as she whispered, "The cure."

"Ah." His chin rose and he felt a sort of déjà vu as the spring breeze brought with it the smell of fresh cut grass. He was reminded of a year earlier, at the Lockwood mansion... divulging the true curse and the role of the doppelganger's sacrifice to her, while she negotiated a way for him to protect her and her loved ones. And he'd let her down, or so it seemed at the time. Now they all knew that she would have lost the Salvatore's and her friend Caroline if he'd followed through on ripping his brother's heart from his chest. And he would similarly disappoint her in the present time. "I'm afraid that isn't up for discussion, as much as I regret that you've turned."

She smiled, but it wasn't warm by any stretch. "I don't want it for me, Elijah. I'm perfectly happy as a vampire, now." She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side. "But I'm sure you'd like to see me human again. I know you felt something for me, then. Rebekah pretty much confirmed what I suspected all along. Is that why you've hooked up with Katherine?"

"Is that what you think?" he asked. "Perhaps it's the opposite, Elena. After all, I knew her centuries before I met you."

"I don't think so," she replied craftily. "Your eyes lit up the second you saw me, and it hasn't dimmed. Not to mention that she impersonates a human Elena very well." She paused, giggling. "Do you compel her in bed? To pretend to be me?"

His expression remained unruffled, and for a moment he was impressed by the vampire she had become. He hadn't ever doubted that she had the potential to be magnificent, but she was so sharp, so calculated... No humanity. Everything turned off. In the past he'd thought that his attraction to her would die the second she became a vampire, if she ever lost her compassion. But if anything it fanned the flames further. She showed no vulnerability, and he found himself envious that she had no connections to weigh her down. Nothing intimidated her, not even crossing him. He squinted, biting down on his lip as he studied her. If only she knew how preposterous her suggestion was. "I'm not involved in any physical union with Miss Pierce, though the ideas you present are intriguing. Even for someone as experienced as myself."

She laughed at the way his eyebrow arched to emphasize his experience. "Then I'm worried for Katherine, since I've planted the idea."

"I'd never settle for an imitation."

Her eyebrows raised, and he smirked at catching her off guard. But only for a second. "That can be negotiated."

"For the cure?" He mused and she nodded. "Why do you care so much for it, if not to use it for yourself?"

"Your sister wants it." Her tone was very matter of fact. "And if she takes it, she can be human again like she wants, and I don't have to worry about Stefan and Damon trying to cram it down my throat."

He was quiet for a brief moment as he processed the fact that his sister was so desperate to become human that she'd join forces with the girl she had hated most. An unexpected twist, reminding him of just how much he had missed since leaving Mystic Falls. Elijah was starting to regret that decision, as it appeared the natives had gone mad and lost all sense of reality. But this was a discussion better left between him and Rebekah. His sister would never trust Elena enough to discuss her full motives. But another point in Elena's revelation surprised him nearly as much.

"I understand why Stefan would wish that you were human again. But I'm surprised Damon isn't appreciative of your current state. He tends to enjoy the more carnal side of vampirism, and now you're on his level."

"He thinks there's no way he will ever know if I truly cared for him, if I stay a vampire." He looked at her quizzically, and she sighed, as if reciting a boring monologue. "I turned, and I was sired to him. He thought that was the only reason I was in love with him."

"And then you turned it off."

"Because he told me to, the night Jeremy died. I was a mess, for so long... it's so much better this way. No emotions, no sire bond, a clear head. They just haven't realized it yet."

"They miss your compassion," Elijah informed her quietly, but she only shrugged.

"I don't. I've been caught up in trying to worry about everyone else for so long, and look where it got me. Now I can worry about myself, and what I want."

"And if they can't accept that?"

"If they can't, well - so be it. Maybe it's time we all moved on."

"I just hope this is a decision you don't regret in the long run," he chided gently. "When the emotions return - because I assure you they will."

"It wouldn't matter because you said you wouldn't give it to me to turn back anyway." She flashed him a teasing look, that she'd caught him in his own statement.

"True," he admitted. "Though your cause may be one of the only things to make me reconsider. Out of regret, something that very few elicit in me."

"Don't regret it. But your sister - you should consider it for her. Your family."

There was a glimmer of some recognition of loss in her eyes, and he knew she had a flash of a memory of Jeremy. He knew well himself how the emotions only came in snippets at first, a random moment that knocked the wind out of his chest, and then more and more frequently. Until it all rushed back in, nearly overwhelming, compounded with the regret of not facing the moment head on the first time through. He wished he'd been there, as he did for so many other moments. But they were only acquaintances, and he was wary of stepping on the toes of those close to her, even if it meant they failed her.

Elena had recovered though, and her finger was running down his lapel. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Perhaps," he answered simply. "I need time to think. But I can find you tonight."

The way she smiled at him led him to wonder if this wasn't something she had wanted herself in the first place. Perhaps the romance he had felt with her when she was human wasn't entirely lost on her, and she had desired him as well. And now she stared up at him through flirty lashes, the tiniest bit of self-satisfaction peeking through her expression. She had him where she wanted him. "Do I have your word, Elijah?"

"Indeed, Miss Gilbert," he agreed in a voice graveled with barely-contained lust. He found himself staring at her mouth as he settled his hands on her hips. "And considering the conditions, perhaps we should seal it like this."

She didn't have a moment to reply as he leaned in, his lips gently meeting hers, pressing ever so slightly to give a taste of what she was in for if he agreed to her proposition. Elijah was surprised when her mouth yielded to his, her tongue running along his lower lip. Her fingers grounded themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck, and the slow swirls were driving him wild. He felt her breasts press against his chest, and the beginning smell of her arousal filtered into the air as their tongues tangled and fought for dominance. She moaned as his lips found the sensitive spot at the crook of her neck and shoulder - _same as Tatia_, he thought dazedly - and his head just barely cleared enough to stop himself before he tore her dress from her body. They would be here all day, indisposed, if he didn't stop now. So he reluctantly broke the kiss, and judging by her ruffled state she obviously wished he would continue. If their circumstances were different, he would have been happy to oblige. But in order to maintain his willpower and retain the upper hand, Elijah knew he must leave her here, right now. Otherwise he'd put all he worked for in obtaining the cure in jeopardy.

Her eyes implored him to stay, though he knew she would never lower herself to admitting that she desired his presence aloud - at least not now with her humanity dormant. Still, her chest heaved, her body betraying her to speak of what she wanted most. He smiled at the effect he had on her, and he nonchalantly smoothed his suit and tie.

"I will see you tonight," he whispered in her ear as he passed. He didn't need to glance back to know she was still gripping the gazebo's railing behind her.


End file.
